blythrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Insurgent Flesh
'''The Insurgent Flesh '''was the third episode of Series I of Blyth. Synopsis Plot Danny, Mitch, Baldric and Welty are all enjoying First Class Privileges on the train while the other party members are keeping to themselves in a private cart. A cart owned by Trillian researchers called "KOPIA INDUSTRIES" offer a tour of their cart to everyone in first class. Interested the party takes a look and finds that they are developing synthetic people. Welty's unique eyes always gained the interest of the chief chemist, Doctor Leni Sophini, and she pays him for a blood sample. Later one of the synthetic beings are declared missing and researchers from KOPIA start to panic. As the party begins to investigate they learn that a "clone" Welty has formed. The clone has all of Welty's memories and doesn't think of himself as a clone, until he works everything out with the other Welty. Leni realizes that the clone of Welty is a defect who has permanently taken Welty's shape, while the other's are supposed to be able to alter their form. Baldric and Mitch investigate a prisoner cart when they have a short fight with Doppelgangers who impersonated the MPD on board (the actual policemen presumed to be murdered.) Baldric's injuries from the fight leave him unconscious, while the rest of the team realize that a Dopplelganger has taken over control of the train. Danny, Ogura, Welty and Welty's Clone all find the Train Operator and confront him, but he escapes thru the window and climbs onto the train's roof. The group follows. The party has issues keeping their footing and the lack of a train operator makes the team nervous. Ogura and Welty's Clone fall off the moving train to their demise. Danny and Welty manage to finish off the Doppelganger. Mitch makes it to the operating room and takes control of the train and stops it until everything is figured out. An injured Welty spends the rest of his time tending to the patrons of First class, taking special interest in the Parson family (hoping that tending to their wounds will result in a high reward.) Danny, Mitch and Wilton continue to investigate while Rosa attempts to learn how to drive a train. When the party returns to the KOPIA cart they discover a secret hatch leading to Professor Ross' secret research area. The group subdues Ross, kills the doppelgangers and lock up Ross after the battle. Leni makes note that two of the Doppelgangers are not accounted for, and that they still have a Defunct-Model that can be restored to take the place of a deceased passenger. Baldric finds the two police officers stowed away in the washroom in a pile of gore, and the group decides to use the Defunct-Model to "revive" the cadet. Sebastein Vicovar, the founder of KOPIA, decides to shut down the project and also offers to pay each member of the party one-hundred gold if they escort Ross back to Trillic. The group agrees, but states they have some unfinished business in Aphelion to tend to first. Cast References Story Notes Continuity